Lesson by Literature
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Iruka's had a hard day and Kakashi's interest in the dreaded Icha Icha instead of him is grating on his nerves. But just what mistake is he about to make? KakaIru, of course.


AuthorsNote: Totally blame YamiYume and Dominic. Yami's the only reason I started writing KakaIru again, and I of course had to make it kinky. Is this a good thing? Should I do it more? XD

Iruka dropped his bag onto the floor as he entered his apartment. Slipping off his shoes as he leaned with one hand against the wall, he caught a faint sound of paper drifting into the foyer from the living room. He turned the corner, not at all surprised to see the lazy Copynin occupying his couch, green book in hand. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Have you been here long?" He asked as he immediately noticed the state he had left his living room in previously.

"Not long." Kakashi replied as the Chuunin began to pick up various things. Stacking papers he had left out on the table, a used ramen cup, an empty can of beer, socks he used when hanging around the house.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I did promise to make dinner, didn't I? Well, today was just a mess." He huffed, throwing away the trash and rolling up his socks.

"Mm?" The Jounin made a sound as Iruka headed for the bedroom to deposit the socks. He continued to rant from there, as he tossed the socks into the hamper and slipped off his vest. His headband came next, and his gloves.

"Well, there's one student every year, you know? Well this year its Keido. A bright boy but he loves to use my words against me and remind me of every time I change my mind about something, point out any and all inconsistencies, and it gets rather old. I mean, he remembers everything! He might just be as bright as Shikamaru, only unfortunately, not lazy." He muttered, slipping the tie from his hair.

"Mmhm." Came from the living room.

"Well, today I decided to catch him. I've been keeping notes on his own habits and tactics, so I used them against him. I thought it might be a good lesson for him, you know? Study your enemy too long while letting them know it, and they will study you. Well, I really let him have it. And do you know what he did?"

"Mm?"

"He cried! That little brat cried. I couldn't believe it. He was serious. The students all took the chance to pick on me, their sensei, about how mean I was. I am not mean! ... Am I?"

"Mm-mm." Not to children, Kakashi thought.

"I didn't think so! But, I didn't know what to do... Tch, so," Iruka frowned as he slipped off his shirt and pants. "I tried to explain. But he was playing ignorant, and I know not everyone understood. I left class in a rather bad mood because of it..." He pulled on a clean teeshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He'd gotten all of the ingredients for dinner last night, always prepared, and so he didn't plan on going out tonight. If they needed anything, that lazy ninja on his couch could get it. "And then, at the missions office...!" He reappeared in the living room, but he came to a halt.

There on the couch, Kakashi lay on his back, green book held in one hand above his face while the other am was behind his head. That book! Kakashi had not put it down ever since Naruto had given it to him! Hadn't he finished it already? Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch as he moved over to stand beside the couch. "Kakashi-sensei...?"

"Mm?"

"Have you heard a word that I've said since I've come through the door?"

"Mm-hm."

"..."

"..."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Mm?"

"You haven't put that book down ever since you got it! You've been giving me one or two syllable answers ever since I came through that door! Am I supposed to believe that you've been listening to me when that damned book has not left the front of your face, and your eyes have not left the words?"

"Yes."

"..." Iruka glared at the book.

"..." Kakashi continued to read. Iruka huffed,

"Just what are you doing ignoring me? We're having an argument, Kakashi!" He snapped at last. Kakashi sighed,

"Not really. An argument is two people conversing irrationally. Only one of us is doing that right now..." The Jounin replied, turning a page. Iruka snatched the book from his hands, earning him a look from the Copynin at last. Kakashi's headband was off, laying on the coffee table, and so mismatched eyes stared into his, a little wide.

"How rude! My argument is completely rational! Ever since I have come through his door you have been laying there reading this book while I have cleaned up and gotten changed, all while telling you about my day."

"Listening isn't really an active job, Iruka-sensei."

"But it seems ignoring is for you. This book is more important to you than—!"

"You're not really going to say that, are you?"

"Well what am I supposed to think? You aren't the least bit concerned about my day, are you? My guess is that you've been doing nothing but read this stupid book all day long! I know you didn't have a mission today because I was at the office!" He waved the book to the side as one hand rest on his hip. The Jounin's eyes followed the book as it moved, seeming tense, before moving them back to Iruka's face. "...What are you watching?"

"Well, I thought you were going to throw it." Kakashi explained, sitting up at last.

"And why shouldn't I? We're standing here arguing, and all you care about it this pathetic porn!" Iruka seethed.

"I'm sitting, and don't talk about Jiraiya-sama's book like that."

"That man is a legend, but his book is pure filth! I can't stand that fact that something like this masquerades as real literature, let alone that you read it instead of talking to me!"

"Now, now." Kakashi was frowning now. "Pulling me into this is one thing, but insulting the book because you're angry? That's childish."

"Childish!" Iruka threw up his hands.

"That's what I said. And besides, how can you say that about a book you haven't read? That's a pre-published book right there. It's like saying that because a man writes historical novels, any and every book by them will be a masterpiece."

"Are you _lecturing_ me?" Iruka asked, incredulous as he dropped one hand to the side, the book pointing to his chest.

"Well, yes I suppose..."

"About porn! This is just ridiculous! That's like comparing a documentary to an X-rated film!" Iruka shook his head.

"This isn't about the content, Iruka-sensei, it's about your assumptions..." Kakashi blinked, following the Chuunin with his eyes.

"Then_assume_ what _this _means!" Iruka said, reaching the trashcan that sat just before the kitchen. He stepped onto the lever that opened the lid, pulling his hand back. His wrist was seized in an instant, a strong arm wrapping about his middle to pull him back and away from the offending can, against a solid, taller body. Kakashi's voice was low.

"Ohh, sensei... you just about made a _very_big mistake... It seems you need a lesson in manners."

"Mistake? Manners? You need a lesson in listening!" Iruka shot back, and he dropped the book. Kakashi released the arm around Iruka's waist to catch it in midair. He pulled the Chuunin by the wrist over to the couch, Iruka frowning as he followed. Kakashi sat down swiftly, and he pulled hard enough to topple the smaller body—right over his lap, yanking his sweatpants down to the middle of his thighs. Iruka's dark eyes widened as he tried to rise, but one of Kakashi's legs moved to trap the Chuunin's between them. Iruka put his hand on the floor, as the Jounin was holding the other wrist still, behind his back. "W-what---Don't you dare! This isn't fair, Kakashi-sensei! You were the one not—!"

"Before you finish that sentence..." Kakashi had set the book down beside him, and he lifted it now. "I'm going to have to make you understand what you did wrong..." The sentence was punctuated by the sharp crack of the book firmly swatting the middle of the Chuunin's supple, honey-skinned backside. Iruka yelped, never wishing more than now that the damnable green book was not leather-bound.

"Ka—Kakashi—_ah_!" He closed his eyes, bowing his head as his hair covered his already flushed face. "Stop thi—_Ow_! This is—_un_! That _hurts_!" He whined, fingers curling into the carpet as his body jerked slightly with each smack. He grit his teeth, unwilling to give another sound to the arrogant ninja spanking him like some sort of errant child. As the tanned flesh of his round backside slowly became a flushed pink, however, he found himself whimpering.

"Are you... ready to... listen?" Each pause was punctuated by the crack of the leather-bound book striking soft skin. Iruka growled, tensing up.

"That's what—_hnn_," The noise was unintended, but he was already speaking. "You were... supposed to...do!" Iruka managed to argue. The swats became harder, the Jounin holding nothing back as the flat back of the green book covered everything from the tops of his lover's ass, to the sensitive underside of it. The pink was slowly shading to red.

"You came," _Thwak,_"in and," _smack,_"apologized,"_thwak, crack,_"for being late..." He began to explain, and soon every punishing blow was accented by Iruka's whimpers or yelps of pain, despite his resistance to make a sound. "Told me about," _smack,_"the student—" _crack, "Keido._" The name came at the same time as the swat, to prove he had even caught the name. "He teased you... pointed out your... faults and... you got him... back by... doing the same... and he cried." The Chuunin himself tried to blink away the tears that were rising, his hips squirming in the Jounin's lap.

"Al—alright! I'm sor—_ah—ow...sorry_!" Iruka cried at last, and the swatting stopped. For a moment though, it felt to the smaller ninja that the blows were still being laid. He shuddered, his chest heaving with panting breath. "You—you were listening... I was wrong..." He murmured. Kakashi sighed as he let him up, and Iruka sat on his knees, wiping his eyes with the back of one hand as his other held his teeshirt down past his waist. Kakashi sighed, setting the book aside.

"I tried to tell you... I can do more than one thing at once, you know. But you had to bring the book its self into it, and..."

"I know. I know, I was just angry..." Iruka said, raising his eyes to meet the Jounin's own. "But did you have to do _that_?" He asked, frowning. The Jounin rose one white eyebrow. "Alright, forget I asked." The Chuunin sighed, cheeks burning, both on his face and his ass. "But how am I supposed to cook like this?" He asked, his tone only a little bitter. Kakashi smirked.

"Well, you could always wear that nice apron... _Only_that apron..." His eyes were all too hopeful. Iruka glared.

"Forget I asked." He said again, standing quickly as he pulled his pants up over his sore backside, hissing quietly. "I'll deal with it... And you stay in here while I cook."

"I'll listen to the rest of your day. You weren't finished, right?" The Jounin asked, and Iruka huffed as he moved into the kitchen.

"After class, at the missions office..." He started, and Kakashi smiled. He picked up the book and laid back on the couch again, one arm behind his head.


End file.
